1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal for providing a function of conveniently performing multi-tasking and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
The functionality of the mobile terminal has been diversified. For example, there are functions of data and voice communication, photo capture and video capture through a camera, voice recording, music file reproduction through a speaker system, and displaying an image or video on the display unit. Some terminals may additionally perform an electronic game play function or perform a multimedia play function. In particular, recent terminals may receive multicast signals for providing video contents such as broadcasts, videos, television programs, or the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
In order to support and enhance the functions of the terminal, the improvement of structural or software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration.
On the other hand, such a mobile terminal may provide a multi-tasking function for executing various functions at the same time. In this case, the mobile terminal may provide the screen information of various functions at the same time.
According to the related art, in order to provide screen information on various functions at the same time, the screen information are provided in various forms. However, according to the related art, there exists an inconvenience in which various steps should be carried out to perform a conversion between the screen information in various forms.
Furthermore, when a plurality of screen information are provided at the same time, part of screen information is hidden, and thus, there exists an inconvenience in which an additional manipulation for viewing hidden screen information should be carried out.